


we deserve a break love

by hiwelcometochillies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, after the battle of exegol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiwelcometochillies/pseuds/hiwelcometochillies
Summary: Poe Dameron, who grew up flying, kisses the floor when his beated up x-wing lands. Tears are falling down, his forehead pressed to the ground. He then remembers who he is. Who he's supposed to be. He's supposed to lead this people.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 17





	we deserve a break love

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my wips when I was away with no reception or wifi and I finished it so you can have it

Poe Dameron, who grew up flying, kisses the floor when his beated up x-wing lands. Tears are falling down, his forehead pressed to the ground. He then remembers who he is. Who he's supposed to be. He's supposed to lead this people. 

But how? Finn was right about something. He's not Leia. Never will be. And now she's dead and so is Snap and so are many othes and there's nothing he can do about it. 

He can't blow some shit up and make things right. Some years ago he might have even tried. But now. He has to be a leader, whatever that means.

He stands up from the floor. Dries his tears on the back of his sleeve. He makes eye contact with Jessika, who is hugging Kare. She nods and he walks on the opposite direction.

People who have just landed, who haven't seen the scene their General had caused, approach him. They congratulate and thank him. Some tap his shoulder others slap his back, smiling or crying or bleeding or all of the above. Some are happier than others, he observes, but there's some kind of festive feeling overall. 

A festive feeling he can't participate of. He watches the Falcon land, and doesn't wait for anyone to get out.

He runs up the ramp when it lowers. Finn, Lando, Chewie, Rose and Janna are already at the top, ready to go down. Finn goes to hug him, like he needs to hold him closer than ever. But Poe can't right now.

There's nothing he hates more than the idea of somehow hurting Finn, and he knows he needs him right now but can't do anything. Not right now. Not yet.

He stops in front of him, takes his hands on his. He looks at Lando, who nods back and the others walk down. 

Finn looks at him, stares straight into his eyes. He looks at him like can read his mind. Like Poe can't keep anything from him. It's just for a moment as they look at each other and then Finn's face falls like he's just remembered a bad dream. Or reality, which is worse.

"You don't have to do anything." Finn says, and before Poe can say what he was thinking he ads, "Not yet at least. You deserve a break."

Finn's voice is low and quiet like a whisper. They're not alone but they're away from people. "I... I can't be there for you". Poe says like he's ashamed. Because he's ashamed. Finn's face softens and his hand flies to hold his cheek. "Then I'll be there for you and then you can do the same for me" he says like he's caressing the air that hangs between them. 

Poe closes his eyes as a few stray tears fall and Finn's face does the same. He togs on Poe's elbow, asking for permission. Finn likes to think that by now he knows him pretty well, though he'd like to find out more. He wants to be able to put together the full map of Poe, he wants to find every little spot in him. But there'll be time for that. For now, he's more than happy to work with what he haves.

Poe leans in tentatively and Finn wraps his arms around him, firm and tender. Poe then crumbles completely. His eyes itch and his legs feel heavy, his hands are making fists on Finn's back and he is just so tired.

Finn moves his hand to the nape of Poe's neck, breaks apart just enough to look at him and in his eyes he sees the galaxy like he's never seen it before. It's not broken, it's not poisoned, it's not devided. In Poe's eyes he sees what he hopes is their future: peace and love and, finally, rest.

And then, just for a second, he thinks they'll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to point out any spelling errors but don't be mean because I have AnXiEtY


End file.
